


Tibbs 5,6 and 7

by manicmea



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photoshop, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimenting and improving while making art for each picture, different but am trying to keep to the same style with the filter work. There is three wallpapers of Tibbs to enjoy these can be viewed as slash or gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tibbs 5,6 and 7

Tibbs 5

Tibbs 6

Tibbs 7 Thinking

More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](manicmea.com)


End file.
